An illumination device employing a laser element that mainly emits laser light of a predetermined frequency has been developed. The illumination device includes this laser element, a fluorescent material, a light projection lens, a detection element, and a control unit. The fluorescent material is disposed in a direction of propagation of the laser light from the laser element, and converts the laser light into illumination light. The light projection lens is disposed in a direction of propagation of the illumination light from this fluorescent material. The detection element can detect laser light reflected on the fluorescent material. The control unit is connected to this detection element. PTL1 is known as a prior art similar to this illumination device.